Something Deep Inside
by Iron Rain
Summary: Slade is back, and he's stronger than before. He's constantly attacking the Titans, wearing them down until their final battle. It's up to Robin to stop Slade all by himself, but can he do it alone? Read and find out! I suck at summaries. It's my first so


I'm back with yet another One-Shot! This is my **first **ever song-fic. I do accept flames, but go easy. It's my first, remember? Any ways, I hope you enjoy this.

PS: For all of the fans of "For You," I do plan on writing a sequel. Be patient and it will come. I swear )

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans dammit!

**2:37 AM, Tuesday, Titans Tower**

Somehow, Slade had returned, and he had Overload, Plasmus, and Cinderblock under his control. He had returned stronger than before. He was out there, somewhere, plotting his next attack. As time passed, he brutally attacked the Teen Titans, leaving them beaten and worn. The teens were barely warding off the villain and his fiends day after day, but they came closer and closer to defeat with each battle. Just a few hours ago, they fought Slade for what seemed like the millionth time. All of the Titans were exhausted and hurt, and they were asleep getting their well deserved rest. Except Robin.

_We have fallen_

_We have fallen again tonight_

_Where do we go from here_

_When they're tearing down our lives?_

The Boy Wonder laid awake. He couldn't get any sleep thinking about Slade. When will he attack next? Where will he strike? These questions creeped around his head and annoyed him like knats. Robin's eyes were wide open and bloodshot from a lack of sleep. They were almost unable to repel Slade today. And if they can't repel him, Slade will kill them. He'll show no mercy.

_When all they want is_

_When all they want is_

_Us to live in fear_

**10:14 AM, Tuesday, Jump City Streets**

Cyborg was punched hard away by Slade. Starfire rained her starbolts upon the powerful villain, but her blasts were dodged with ease. Slade bounced off of the large chunks of brick hurled at him by Raven and kicked Starfire, sending her far through the air. Then, just before she hit the ground, she was caught in the arms of Robin. Robin gently laid her down. Starfire's eyes were half open, but her shining emerald eyes and somewhat weak smile told Robin "Thank you." Just then, a green tiger flew past the two of them and hit hard against the wall of a building. The tiger returned to his human form, rubbing his head and wincing.

_How long can we hold on?_

_Can we hold on?_

_Hold on..._

Robin glanced at Raven who was taking a beating herself from Slade's lightning fast punches and kicks. As Slade was about to deliver his final blow, but a kick from Robin hit hard against the side of his face. Raven collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. As Slade tried to pick himself back up, he was punched in the stomach. He doubled over, and felt an elbow slam into his back. He hit the pavement face-first.

_There's something deep inside_

_That keeps my faith alive_

_When all you can do_

_Is hide from the fear_

_That's deep inside of you_

Slade got up quickly and countered Robin's fly kick with an upper cut. Robin flew through the air a few feet, but flipped backwards and landed on his feet. Then, the real fight began. The two went at each other, punching and kicking and blocking at high speeds.

_Something, Something...Something, Something...Something, Something_

_To hold me close when I don't know_

_There's something deep inside_

_That keeps my faith alive_

**11:06 AM, Tuesday, Titans Tower**

The front door swung open, and in poured 5 exhausted teenagers. They were all bruised, their uniforms ripped in different places, their bodies ached. Without a word, the Titans separated and went to their rooms, where they showered, changed, and fell asleep. Robin stayed awake. He could never sleep anymore, no matter how much he wanted to or tried.

_We are healing_

_But it's killing us inside_

Robin thoughts were swarming around again. His team probably couldn't make it through another fight. What would happen if Slade showed up again? Should they fight, or should they just run away? Both strategies had their consequences.

_Can we take a chance_

_When faith and fear collide?_

The Boy Wonder was being tortured. He would never sleep again if this went on. All he thought about was...him. His friends were getting hurt every day. They were brought close to death in their recent fights. Robin just wanted to strap a bomb to himself, find Slade, and annihilate him forever, even if it costed his life...Wait. What was Robin thinking? He was the leader of the team, and they were his friends. And then there's Starfire...No. There was too much in his life to leave behind. As much as he wanted to die sometimes, he couldn't. For the sake of the others, he wouldn't do it. But Slade had to be stopped. Somehow. It was driving Robin insane.

_Can we make it?_

_Step out and take it?_

_We can't live_

_Feeling so numb_

**7:49 PM, Tuesday, The Jump City Docks**

Overload, Plasmus, and Cinderblock were at it again. They thrashed around the docks, ripping apart warehouses and other buildings. Of course, their rampage was quickly stopped by the Teen Titans. The teens fought with all of their strength they had left...and they seemed to be winning until Slade showed up. In fact, the other three giant villains had been dealt with and thrown in jail before Slade delivered the first blow to Robin's face. He hit fast and hard, knocking him back a considerable distance. Robin blacked out from a hard headfirst hit against a building, leaving four exhausted Titans to fight Slade.

_How long can we hold on?_

_Can we hold on?_

_Hold on..._

They were easily and quickly dealt with. The four Titans laid almost lifelessly on the cold streets of Jump City. There was no more strength left within them. As much as they wanted to not give up, to not to let Slade kill them right there on the streets, there was nothing they could do. They couldn't even move. As Slade approached the Titans, they began mentally saying (they didn't even have enough energy to talk) their final goodbyes. Then, when death seemed certain, when all hope seemed lost, when Slade was within feet of the four Titans, Robin struck with all of his might. He punched hard against Slade's metal mask, denting it and knocking Slade himself through the air. He skidded across the street to a stop.

_There's something deep inside_

_That keeps my faith alive_

_When all you can do_

_Is hide from the fear_

_That's deep inside of you_

Slade cursed at himself for being so careless and stood up, brushing himself off as he did so. He had one more Titan to bring down, and this one seemed to be more resistant than the others. Slade charged at Robin and tried to kick his chest, but Robin dodged and swung his extended bow staff into his back. Slade recovered, tripping Robin and catching his feet. He swung the Boy Wonder into the side of a brick building. Robin yelled in pain when he hit. Slade sent Robin sliding across the sidewalk with a kick to his side. He eventually stopped sliding and leapt up, attempting to punch Slade. The villain caught Robin's fist right in front of his face.

_Something, Something...Something, Something...Something, Something..._

_To hold me close when I don't know_

Slade pulled Robin forward, sending his knee into his stomach. He followed this powerful blow with an uppercut, and Robin began falling backward. However, just before Robin's back hit the cement, Slade grabbed Robin by his leather shirt. He pulled him back up and punched Robin square in the face, knocking him backward through a shop window. Slade had held Robin's shirt as he punched, and Robin's shirt tore off as he flew back. Slade tossed the now useless piece of cloth aside. Robin stood up, slowly and shakily. Slade squinted his eyes in aggravation. When will he stay down?

_There's something deep inside_

_That keeps my faith alive_

To tell you the truth, Robin had no idea how he was able to stand up. He was cut and bruised all over, not to mention a swollen eye. Something from inside Robin was keeping him from not getting up, and Robin couldn't control it. He had no idea what it was, but it was controlling him now.

Suddenly, Slade dashed into the building where Robin weakly stood and kicked Robin into the wall with a force strong enough to put a large dent in the cement. Robin groaned as he slid down the wall onto his knees. The Boy Wonder thought that it was all over. He couldn't fight any more. He had failed. As Slade approached him to finish him once and for all, Robin felt a familiar force inside of him. It was the same one that kept him up and fighting. But why did it come back to him every time he was down? Was it trying to tell him something?

Robin closed his eyes and tried his best to listen to this force inside of him. It was so strong now, and he knew that it had a message from his heart. The few sounds around him faded away, and he could hear his heavy pulse. Then it him like a sack of bricks. _I can win._

That was what this pulling was trying to tell him the entire time! It only made sense that every time he was about to give up, it took over his mind and body and forced him to continue the fight. With these last thoughts, Robin's eyes shot open, and the sounds in the environment returned. The Boy Wonder clenched his teeth together as thought about his fallen friends. He felt renewed energy and strength rush through his body as he did this, and felt a new determination to stop Slade: Right here, right now.

_There's something deep inside_

_That keeps my faith alive_

Slade punched hard at Robin's head, but Robin moved to the side, causing Slade's fist to hit the pavement. The hero punched hard at Slade's gut, causing him to tightly grab his stomach and stumble backwards. It was the hardest he had ever felt Robin hit him. Before Slade could recover, the Boy Wonder kicked Slade through the window broken earlier. He hit the street, rolling to a stop. He quickly got up with anger burning in his harsh eyes. Slade attacked with a series of punches and kicks, but they were all dodged or blocked by his enemy. Robin extended his bow-staff and tripped Slade. He fell onto his back, and before he knew what hit him, Robin landed on Slade's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The Titan knew what to do next. With all of his strength, he punched Slade square in the face. His head quickly flew back and hit the pavement under him, knocking him unconscious. It was over.

Robin's entire body ached, but he was mentally relieved. He immediately took Slade to the city jail, where he was imprisoned in the most secure way possible: solitary confinement. Knowing that Slade was imprisoned took a load off of Robin's mind. As soon as his fellow Titans had awakened, they returned home.

**8:22 PM, Tuesday, Titans Tower**

The Titans were happy to be home, and they were all impressed by Robin's triumph over their greatest villain. As proud as they were, sleep was necessary. They planned on throwing a party to celebrate the fall of Slade the next day. As the Titans began heading to their rooms, Starfire stayed an extra few seconds to give Robin a kiss on the cheek. As soon as the door to her room closed after her entry, Robin sighed, smiled, and began walking to his own room. As he walked down the hall, he rubbed the spot on his cheek where Starfire had kissed him. He entered his room and immediately laid down. Robin yawned as scenes from the previous hour flashed through his mind. As terrible as they were, it didn't matter. It was over. And, for the first time in quite a while, Robin slept with a smile on his face.

_There's something deep inside_

_That keeps my faith alive_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well? How was my first song-fic? _Please leave a review!! _Peace out till my next story...


End file.
